Cruel?
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Feel Free For FANS or NOT FANS to read / "Itu sudah takdirnya..." Pernahkah kalian mendengar kata-kata itu? Ya, benar, takdir memang kejam. / Aku adalah sang takdir! Tunduklah! Menyerahlah! Memohonlah padaku! Atau mungkin kalian akan menjadi bernasib sama seperti Miko yang kukutuk dalam PENDERITAAN itu! / DARK, RnR, RnR, RnR please?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Takdir!**

This is just my Imagination

_Unleash your imagination._

Warning: Monolog, dll.

Pembuka(?): Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan lata, atau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, dan gomen, gomen, gomen, semoga saya ga kenapa-napa(?)

.

Aku adalah takdir, sesuatu yang tak kelihatan namun nyata.

Ya, setidaknya begitulah cara mereka memanggilku.

'**Takdir itu tak terduga.'**

Tentu... aku bagaikan misteri yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

'**Takdir itu kejam.'**

Benar sekali, aku bisa dengan bebas menentukan jalan hidupmu, membuatmu putus asa, bertekuk lutut, dan menangis tak berdaya.

'**Kau bisa melawan takdir.'**

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu, kalian mau melawanku...? Tunggu saja, kalian pasti akan menangis memohon ampun sebelum menyelesaikan tujuan itu.

Karena aku adalah takdir.

Semuanya tunduk padaku.

Aku bisa melakukan semuanya.

Mendapatkan semuanya...

Apapun...

Tak ada yang mampu melawanku.

...

Aku melihat sebuah benang merah muncul, entah sudah yang keberapa triliun kalinya, terus bertambah tanpa henti...

Benang baru berarti kehidupan baru...

Entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan benang baru itu, meskipun tampak sama, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku meraih benang itu lalu tersenyum.

Ya... benar, kehidupan baru, kali ini seorang anak perempuan...

**Kikyo**-namanya.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku, sepertinya mulai kali ini semuanya akan menjadi menarik.

...

6 tahun berlalu, entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan anak ini.

Dia aneh, berbeda dari anak-anak lain, tapi itulah yang justru membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Seringaiku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut kesal...

Aku tertarik padanya...!?

Tidak!

Aku benci anak itu, **Kikyo**...!

Dia dianggap sebagai anak baik, pintar dalam segala hal.

Dia anak yang patuh dan juga tidak cengeng...

Mereka bilang dia sempurna...

Tidak!

Tidak ada yang sempurna! Tidak dihadapanku...

Karena hanya akulah yang sempurna, sang takdir.

Aku ingin kesempurnaan yang dielu-elukan orang banyak itu tunduk dihadapanku.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa bertahan,

karena semuanya pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.

.

...

.

Aku membiarkan orang tua gadis itu mati terbunuh oleh Youkai dihadapannya sendiri.

Aku menyeringai lebar, dengan begini gadis itu akan putus asa, dengan begini dia pasti akan menangis dengan penuh kesedihan dan berlutut di hadapanku, sang takdir.

Tapi aku salah...

Gadis itu hanya diam, memandang lurus dengan pandangan kosong...

Padahal aku tahu bahwa hatinya telah remuk...

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, berani sekali dia melawanku! Sang takdir...! Berani sekali dia menentangku!

Aku membencinya, aku benci kenyataan bahwa dia belum tunduk dihadapanku!

... Tenang... Tenang... Masih banyak waktu.

Ayo tunjukkanlah padaku air matamu. Ayo tunjukanlah padaku ketidakberdayaanmu itu!...

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Aku memilin kembali benang merah kehidupan milih gadis bernama **Kikyo** itu.

Aku membiarkan penduduk desa memanfaatkan kemampuannya dengan menjadi seorang **Miko**, aku menyeringai kembali.

Dengan menjadi Miko dia akan memiliki tambahan beban hidup.

Dia akan kehilangan haknya sebagai wanita biasa.

Dia akan kehilangan kebebasannya untuk mencintai...

Ya, dengan begitu pasti dia akan menyerah, putus asa, lalu mencium memohon ampun di kakiku.

Ayo, tunjukanlah keluhan penuh keputusasaanmu itu... **Kikyo...**

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu...

Tak ada yang berubah...

Hanya saja, dia...

Kikyo...

Sekarang dia semakin dianggap sempurna oleh semua orang.

Akan keberhasilannya menjadi Miko.

Akan kekuatan spiritualnya yang tak terbatas.

Akan kemampuan memanahnya yang hebat.

**MENYEBALKAN.**

Dia masih belum saja tunduk padaku... Dia masih belum saja menyerah...

Padahal aku tahu bahwa hatinya telah lelah...

**CIH!**

Aku mendecih kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap tegar seolah olah tak mengakui keberadaanku.

Seolah-olah dia sendirilah yang mampu mengendalikan kehidupannya...

Tak apa... Kau akan segera kubuat bertekuk lutut.

Akan kubuat kau menyerah perlahan lahan, melalui **PENDERITAAN.**

Aku menyeringai ketika sebuah ide muncul di benakku.

**Shikon no Tama.**

Pernahkah kau mendengar benda itu...?

Ya benar. Bola permata empat aura yang diincar oleh seluruh Youkai. Bola yang berbahaya.

Aku menyeringai semakin lebar.

Ya... Aku akan menambah beban dalam hidupnya...

Dan mungkin setelah itu dia akan mengakui keberadaaku. Pasti! Dia akan tersungkur dihadapanku.

Kali ini aku membiarkan para Taijiya itu datang membawa Shikon no Tama itu kehadapan Kikyo.

Saat benda itu telah mencapai tangannya, aku dengan segera mengunci takdir miko itu.

Ya, takdirnya adalah untuk melindungi permata itu,

Hidupnya hanya untuk permata itu...

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Satu tahun berlalu.

Masih saja seperti tahun lalu, '**Kikyo sang Miko sempurna**'.

Aku mendecakkan lidah tanda tak puas...

Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, tapi dia masih saja terus berdiri tegak.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Menyerah...?

**TIDAK!**

Dialah yang akan kubuat menyerah!

Aku terkekeh kecil.

Yaaa... bagaimana bisa aku lupa?

Salah satu cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat dirinya remuk berkeping-keping.

Cara yang selalu berhasil pada semua orang...

Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku...?

Baiklah,... kali ini aku akan menggunakan senjata itu.

Senjata yang tampak dan terdengar manis, namun sebenarnya kejam.

Itulah dia...

**CINTA.**

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Tanganku menyibak beberapa benang merah yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Aku tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut menyeringai saat menemukan suatu benang merah yang cocok untuk tujuanku...!

Benang ini milih seorang _Hanyou._

Ya, Hanyou, makhluk kotor yang tak pantas berada di dunia ini.

Ditakuti oleh manusia, dan direndahkan oleh para Youkai.

Tapi dari semua itu yang paling penting karena dia mengincar **Shikon no Tama.**

Humph... ya, permata yang dijaga **Kikyo**.

Aku akan membiarkan Hanyou ini mendekati dirinya.

Aku akan membiarkan mereka melewati waktu bersama-sama...

Dan akan kupastikan bahwa sang Miko akan jatuh hati padanya...

Lalu sang Hanyou akan menghancurkan hati mungil itu dengan diam-diam mencuri Shikon no Tama.

Ya, itulah yang diinginkan sang Hanyou sejak dulu, menjadi Youkai sepenuhnya, hanya itulah tujuannya.

Aku yakin dimata Hanyou itu, sang Miko bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku menyeringai lagi akan rencanaku, lalu aku tertawa keras.

Tunggulah Kikyo, setelah ini kau akan tunduk dibawah kakiku!

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Waktu mulai beralalu, seperti dugaanku, mereka menjadi dekat dan akhirnya...

**JATUH HATI**.

Aku tersenyum sedikit puas, paling tidak aku telah menurunkan posisinya sebagai Miko sempurna, karena seorang Miko **TIDAK** seharusnya jatuh cinta.

Tak hanya itu, kekuatan Miko perlahan-lahan akan **MELEMAH **jika jatuh cinta.

**BAGUS**...

Tapi sesuatu yang ada diluar dugaanku, Hanyou itu membalas balik perasaan sang Miko dan melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk merebut Shikon no Tama.

Mereka saling mencintai...

**HUH...**

Aku menjambak erat rambutku sendiri dengan frustasi.

Aku menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata kejengkelanku**, KEKESALANKU**!

Ini tidak bisa! Aku ingin Kikyo menyerah dihadapanku! Aku ingin meremukkan hatinya. Aku ingin dia mengakui bahwa aku, sang takdir yang memiliki kuasa akan hidupnya.

**Hmph... **Aku tersenyum tertahan untuk menenangkan diri.

Tak apa, aku masih punya **RENCANA LAIN**...

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan keinginan dari sang Miko.

Menjadi wanita biasa...

Aku tersenyum tipis, Hanyou itu memang membuatmu semakin lemah ya? Kikyo?

Kau menawarkan Hanyou itu untuk menjadi manusia dengan menggunakan Shikon no Tama, agar kalian bisa hidup bersama...?

Huh, jangan kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja.

Kau terlihat bahagia saat Hanyou itu menyetujui ajakanmu, kau terlihat sangat bahagia.

Bibirmu membungkus bibirnya, dan dia membalas ciumanmu.

Kau merasa bebas. Tidak, kau **KIRA** kau telah bebas!

...Tak apa, akan kubiarkan kebahagiaan datang kepadamu saat ini Miko, tapi ingat, esok hari aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu.

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Esok harinya aku membiarkan Naraku menjebak kalian berdua dalam tipuannya.

Dia berubah menjadi sosok Hanyou yang kau cintai itu, Inuyasha.

Dia menyerangmu, menghiasi pundakmu dengan warna merah darah, mengejekmu.

Dia juga mengambil sosokmu dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Inuyasha.

Membuat kalian berpikir bahwa kalian dikhianati.

Membuat kalian merasa KESAL! BENCI GERAM! KECEWA! PATAH HATI!

**PATAH HATI!**

Inuyasha yang marah menyerang desa, dan demi melindungi desa—tau mungkin juga demi keinginanmu sendiri—kau menyegelnya di pohon Goshinboku.

Aku bertanya dalam hati, mengapa kau hanya menyegelnya...? Mengapa kau tak membunuhnya?

Rasanya sakit bukan? Dikhianati oleh orang yang paling kau cintai...?

Rasanya perih bukan? Kehilangan mimpi yang berusaha kau raih...?

Lihat dirimu, wanita menyedihkan yang sebentar lagi mati karena cinta, hal konyol.

Mengapa...? Mengapa...? Mengapa...?

Mengapa air matamu belum mengalir!?

Dengan geram aku mengepalkan tanganku, sementara kau mulai kehilangan kesadaranmu.

Kau meninggal sebelum menyerah padaku...

Apakah sudah berakhir..?

Aku kalah...?

Aku tertegun dan segera mencari benang takdirmu...

Biasanya benang takdir akan menghilang setelah pemiliknya meninggal,

Tapi aku tersentak ketika melihat benda itu masih ada disana, tergeletak nyata di atas meja nasib.

Aku terdiam dengan mata lebar sebelum akhirnya menyeringai...

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas bagiku...

Tunggu Kikyo... Ini belum berakhir, **permainan kita**.

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

**50 Tahun** berlalu sejak kematian Miko itu... Aku masih belum lupa, saat ini aku akan kembali, memulai lagi permainan yang dulu sempat tertunda.

Aku menyibak batas waktu, menuju masa depan, 500 tahun kemudian, lalu menemukan seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun, itu Kikyo, tapi pada saat yang sama juga bukan Kikyo. Dia Kagome, reinkarnasi dari Kikyo.

Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan segel Inuyasha, aku membutuhkannya untuk melanjutkan permainan ini.

Aku membiarkannya ditarik oleh siluman ke dalam sumur pemakan tulang itu.

Membuatnya terbang melintasi waktu...

Dan akhirnya sampai kemari ke waktuku...

Sesuai rencanaku, dia melepaskan segel panah Kikyo dari Inuyasha.

Bagus, persiapan selesai...

**TUNGGU**...

Aku punya rencana baru untuk melengkapinya...

Aku pun menyeringai kembali...

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan sesuai dugaanku... Inuyasha dan gadis mulai menyukai satu sama lain.

Rencana yang hebat bukan, hn? Kikyo?

Tinggal membawamu kembali kesini untuk menunjukan **KEJUTAN** yang luar biasa ini!

Aku tersenyum sambil memilin-milin kembali benang merahmu.

_Seorang Ogre datang untuk menghidupkanmu kembali._

_Dan inilah kau, dengan tubuh imitasi berjalan lagi di atas bumi ini._

Hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah gelap, lalu perlahan kelopak matamu membuka, dan menemukan DIA disana... Hanyou, ya...

**Hanyou,**

yang kau benci atau mungkin yang kau... cintai...?

**CINTAI...?**

Kau membiarkan emosi menelanmu, kau berusaha membunuhnya, karena rasa sakit akan dikhianati.

Kau merasa menderita, kau remuk, kau hancur, kau musnah, kau dipermainkan, kau dibenci.

**DIBENCI.**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi marah dari wajahmu yang biasanya datar itu.

Kau merasa sakit hati setelah menganggap sang Hanyou lebih mencintai reinkarnasimu itu.

Kau membiarkan lagi emosi memakan dirimu, sama seperti kau membiarkan perasaan cinta menelanmu 50 tahun yang lalu.

**SAMA. **Kedua emosi ini membuatmu egois, keras kepala, kehilangan pikiran.

**BERBEDA.** Ini bukan cinta... ini **CEMBURU**.

Menolak untuk mati sendirian, kau mencoba menarik Hanyou itu bersama denganmu ke neraka...

Tapi reinkarnasimu menghentikan dirimu dari tindakan **BODOH**mu itu

Kau bingung, frustasi, marah, sedih. Kau kacau.

... Aku tersenyum samar.

Bagus, ini semua yang aku inginkan, tapi belum cukup.

Kau baru goyah, kau belum runtuh.

Kau belum meneteskan air mata dari iris coklatmu yang indah.

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Setelah kau mengetahui kebenaran tentang tipuan Naraku, kau merasa bodoh, kau merasa dirimu memalukan.

Kau menjauh dari Hanyou itu, kau lari dari pria yang **DULU** kau cintai, kau kabur dari pria yang **MASIH** kau cinta.

**MASIH**...

Tapi tak berarti lagi, karena semuanya sudah hancur.

Seperti kata-katamu Kikyo.

"_Sekali benang merah dari takdir kusut, itu tidak bisa kembali menjadi seperti semula."_

Kau menyedihkan...

Kau berusaha untuk tetap hidup dengan menggunakan jiwa-jiwa orang mati, semuanya hanya untuk membunuh Naraku, ya tujuan hidupmu sekarang hanya untuk membunuh Naraku.

Tujuan semu untuk kehidupan yang palsu.

Membunuh Naraku ya? Itu semua hanya alasan yang kau teriakan berkali-kali dalam benakmu untuk mendapatkan tujuan hidup.

Tapi bagaimana dengan tujuan hidupmu yang sebenarnya...?

**TIDAK ADA!**

Tujuanmu telah remuk dan hancur, terbaring lemas tanpa harapan.

**MENYEDIHKAN**...

Kau terus sendirian... kau melindungi dirimu sendiri.

Kau merasa sakit.

Tapi kenapa kau masih belum menangis...?

Kenapa kau masih keras kepala melawanku...?

Kau bodoh...

Padahal aku sudah mengambil semuanya darimu.

Tujuan...

Kehidupan...

Keberadaan...

Tugas...

Keluarga...

Senyum...

Cinta...

**SEGALANYA**...

Apalagi yang kurang...?

.

.:Cruel...?:.

.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, kau masih saja belum roboh...

Kau masih saja pura-pura tegar meskipun sebenarnya kau remuk.

Kau **KERAS KEPALA**!

Aku mulai tak sabar, aku ingin permainan segera berakhir dengan kau berada dibawah kakiku.

Oleh karena itu aku membiarkan Naraku sekali lagi menyerangmu...

Kau sekarat... Kau hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini kau akan menyerah bukan...?!

Hanyou itu datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi terlambat.

Kau sebentar lagi akan mati.

Puas karena telah melukaimu, pria itu, Naraku pergi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara Inuyasha dengan wajah penuh penyesalan menaruhmu dipangkuannya.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu.

Benar Kikyo, salahkan dia, biarkan emosi menelanmu, biarkan dirimu menangis karena kebencian.

BENCI.

BENCI.

BENCI.

BENCI—

BEN**CI—CINTA...?"**

'_Kau sudah datang, itu cukup."_

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katamu itu... apa kau tak salah!?

Hanyou itu menangis sambil mengucapkan namamu, lalu menangkap bibirmu dalam sebuah ciuman...

Dan hal yang sudah kunanti-nantikan...

Kau menangis...

Ya... Menangis...

Akhirnya kau menangis...

**Tidak...**

Bukan...

**BUKAN!**

Bukan tangisan ini yang kuinginkan!

Kau menangis dalam kebahagiaan karena rasa cinta dari Hanyou itu.

Yang kuinginkan adalah tangisan tak berdaya darimu...!

Tubuhmu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya... **JIWAMU**.

_Shinidamachuu_ membawa jiwamu jauh, jauh ke angkasa...

Kau mati lagi... untuk yang kedua kalinya...

Ini tak adil, kau bahkan belum menyerah padaku.

Aku mencari benang takdirmu, dan ternyata itu telah lenyap...

Berakhir, benar-benar berakhir, permainan kita.

Sepertinya aku kalah dalam permainan 68 tahun kita ini, Kikyo.

Aku menyeringai kecil.

Tidak... mungkin saja aku belum kalah.

Aku hanya bisa berharap kau menangis di dunia sana, melihat Hanyou yang kau cintai menjalin hidup bahagia bersama wanita lain...

**OWARI**

.

**TUNGGU!**

BACA!

V

((A/N: Ok! Yang baca fic ini, jangan kejam kayak tuan takdir di fic ini ya! Review, review, review, udah capek, capek nulisnya :3 /PLAK))


End file.
